Rockin'
is a character song of the [[Sky Pretty Cure Series|''Sky Pretty Cure Series]]. The song was written for the characters Aomizu Sapphire, and was performed by Hirano Aya, Iida Riho and Taneda Risa. appears in the first Vocal Album as well as the Vocal Best!! of the first season of the series Sky Pretty Cure. It is also included in the Music ALL STARS, which was released in the later seasons. Lyrics Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Rockin' & Rollin' ichinichijū Tsumabiku no kokoro no hātobīto merodī no Atashi ga Rockin' & Rollin' hitobanjū Sekai ni hirogaru myūjikku no! Taiyō no rizumu kandōshita kokoro no soko Odori to utate, rokkin merodī-fū no kanjiru Watashi no gitā tsukamu, Rock’ n’ roll hāto uta no tsumabiku Itsu no arukimawaru ano nijiiro sekai ni Hāmonī enjiru! Sore wa natsu no mika yo! Aki no merodī to u~intā kyaroru! Soshite haru no hanasaku ekō! Atashi wa ongaku no ōkoku rokku no hime-sama Tsumabiku daisuki no songu Atashi no kokoro no merodī mushiru Rock ‘n ’ roll hāto no merodī! Rock ‘n ’ roll hāto! Ongaku no motsu kokoro no naka ni Basho no oto hozon tamotsu My rock ‘n’ roll heart! Dai uchū no rock ‘n ’ roll no basho tsukuru Atashi wa Rockin' & Rollin' ichinichijū Tsumabiku no kokoro no hātobīto merodī no Atashi ga Rockin' & Rollin' hitobanjū Sekai ni hirogaru myūjikku no! My rock ‘n’ roll heart! Yoru no bīto saikō no jikan Itsu no myūjikku owaranai! Odori to utate rock ‘n’ roll hāto no chikara kanjiru Gitā kanaderu rock' n' roll ōkoku no uta tsumabiku Itsu no arukimawaru ano nijiiro sekai ni Hāmonī enjiru! Sore wa natsu no mika yo! Aki no merodī to u~intā kyaroru! Soshite haru no hanasaku ekō! Atashi wa ongaku no ōkoku rokku no hime-sama Tsumabiku daisuki no songu Atashi no kokoro no merodī mushiru Rock ‘n ’ roll hāto no merodī! Rock ‘n ’ roll hāto! |-|Japanese= Rockin' & Rollin' 一日中 爪弾くの 心のハートビート メロディーの あたしがRockin‘ & Rollin‘ 一晩中 世界に広がる ミュージックの！ 太陽のリズム 感動した 心の底 踊りと歌て ロッキンメロディー 風の感じる 私のギターつかむ、 rock’n’rollハート 歌の爪弾く いつの 歩き回る あの虹色セカイに ハーモニー 演じる！それは夏の美歌よ！ 秋のメロディーとウィンターキャロル！ そして春の花咲くエコー！ あたしは 音楽の王国 ロックの姫さま 爪弾く 大好きのソング あたしのココロ のメロディー 毟る rock ‘n’ roll ハート のメロディー！ Rock ‘n’ rollハート！ 音楽の持つ ココロの中に 場所の音 保存 保つ My rock ‘n’ roll heart! 大宇宙の rock ‘n’ roll の場所 作る あたし は Rockin' & Rollin' 一日中 爪弾くの 心のハートビート メロディーの あたしがRockin‘ & Rollin‘ 一晩中 世界に広がる ミュージックの！ My rock ‘n’ roll heart! 夜のビート さいこうの時間 いつの ミュージック 終わらない！ 踊りと歌て rock ‘n’ rollハート のチカラ 感じる ギター奏でる rock'n'roll王国のうた つまびく いつの 歩き回る あの虹色セカイに ハーモニー 演じる！それは夏の美歌よ！ 秋のメロディーとウィンターキャロル！ そして春の花咲くエコー！ あたしは 音楽の王国 ロックの姫さま 爪弾く 大好きのソング あたしのココロ のメロディー 毟る rock ‘n’ roll ハート のメロディー！ Rock ‘n’ rollハート！ |-|Translation=Rockin‘ & Rollin‘, all day long Playing the melody of my heart beat I’m Rockin’ & Rollin’ all night long Let’s spread this music with the world! The sun’s rhythmus touches the bottom of my heart! Dancing and singing, feeling the breeze of a rockin’ melody Grabbing my guitar, Playing the song of my rock ’n’ roll heart! A harmony is playing, when walking around this colorful world. This is the song of summer! The melody of autumn, the winter’s carol! The blooming echo of spring! I’m the princess of rock of the music kingdom Playing the songs, that I love plucking the melody of my heart! The melody of my rock ‘n’ roll heart! The rock ‘n’ roll heart! Carrying music in my heart The place where I can keep it save My rock ‘n’ roll heart! Make this universe a rock ‘n’ roll place! I am Rockin‘ & Rollin‘, all day long Playing the melody of my heart beat I’m Rockin’ & Rollin’ all night long Let’s spread this music with the world! My rock ‘n’ roll heart! The beat of the night, best time of the day when music will never end! Dancing and singing, feeling the power of my rock ‘n’ roll heart! Plucking my guitar, playing the song of the rock ‘n’ roll kingdom! A harmony is playing, when walking around this colorful world. This is the song of summer! The melody of autumn, the winter’s carol! The blooming echo of spring! I’m the princess of rock of the music kingdom Playing the songs, that I love plucking the melody of my heart! The melody of my rock ‘n’ roll heart! The rock ‘n’ roll heart! References Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Music Category:Music Category:Songs Category:FairySina Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs